The lost days of Caden
by the other ghost girl
Summary: a boy wakes up in concrete cell with memories of soldiers without any real uniform attacking the small town he lives in. the following are the days he spent in captivity before he escaped that he doesn't remember. OCxOC  Silver queen DP fan stuff related.
1. Caden's first day

**Hello this is Kathryne, writer and occasionally artist of Silver Queen a mostly fan related but occasionally original comic/story on deviantart. :D this is my first time on fanfiction so if you guys leave reviews please be gentle**

**Caden: oh so you're finally writing this story I thought you'd given up on it.**

**me: yeah well I know you've been nagging me enough to do it.**

**Caden: you mean that and the fact that you regained interest in it.**

**me: yes**

**Caden: Ladies and gentlemen the author!**

**very cute anyways enjoy Caden's misery.**

Caden woke up in a cell made of cold concrete it was about 10 feet long and ten feet wide. He felt dehydrated and had a huge headache. all of which in anyone's experience points to baaaaad news. Caden remembered the previous day and his lip curled a little. He had no idea what was going on or what was going to be done to him. For all he knew he was in the gas chamber and they just hadn't flipped the switch. He just hopped Kara had gotten away. He thought incredibly hard. while he had been twitching and spasming he caught a glimpse of something black taking her away. That could have been the pooka. He did have a way of not getting noticed when he didn't want someone to.

He hoped that was what he saw. Caden sat there twiddling his thumbs and stewing in his own juices waiting for whatever horrible fate awaited him for about an hour. then a pair of rough hands grabbed him. In the next few minutes he would take back EVERYTHING he said about Kara's fear of shots and needles. although he was only there for about ten minutes all of the pain from the blood and tissue samples made it seem like an eternity. Funny thing about ten minutes. If you are reading a chapter in a VERY good book then ten minutes can seem like a mere second, however when you are getting jabbed with needles cut with scalpels and ah yes getting your lips practically ripped off your face so a man in a lab coat can see your teeth it doesn't seem as short. Oh and the ID tattoo. before this incident he had considered getting a tattoo after he turned 18. nothing major, a small skull on a finger or arm or maybe something a little more original, however this experience made him forget this idea completely. the man who was working the machine was not gentle and he completely ignored his screams of pain and the profanities he shouted at him and the man with the large muscles and calloused hands held him in place with a grip like iron. he didn't even flinch or blink when he began to try to struggle to escape. A scientist eventually gave him something to knock him out and shut him up. Caden didn't know exactly what it was but the needle was very sharp and the injection very painful.

**Well that was the first chapter :D anyways if you liked it then please reward me with a review, if you didn't tell what you didn't like about it **


	2. the gray haired man

**Not much to say with this one :D **

Caden woke up with several sores and bruises. He noticed someone had tossed a tray containing something that looked suspiciously like gruel mixed with blood, and a small biscuit on it. Caden sniffed the gruel and blood mixture and even though it disgusted him his stomach protested loudly at the fact that he hadn't eaten anything for about two days. Caden took a small bite and gagged. it wasn't oatmeal it was instant mashed potatoes, except it tasted rather than using milk they used blood to cook them. In the back of Caden's mind the thought that fresh blood would probably taste better. He took a deep breath and proceeded to eat the disgusting mixture. He then wiped up any of the access blood with the biscuit. Caden suddenly became aware of someone watching him. He realized that there was a man in a black suit standing there looking at him like an animal in zoo through the bullet-proof glass door. Caden observed that he had dark circles under his eyes like something kept him awake at night. Although the man had slightly tan skin it looked more like he spent a small amount of time on a tanning bed rather than from actually being outside. He had the stiff posture of someone with money and power who wasn't afraid to brag about it. Although he looked like if he was older than his "father" than it was only a year or two if that much. however, Caden observed his hair which he kept in a pony tail reserved for extremely wealthy or crazy people (and occasionally both) and the hair on his goatee where both a shade of gray observed in the very old. Something about his eyes made the hair on Caden's neck stand up. He seemed to mumble something then leave.

**Vlad has vampire envy! :D **


	3. The death of Caden smith

**Caden: Weeeeeeeeeeell I'm back (unfortunately)**

**Me: Yep more of Caden's painful repressed/ erased memories**

**Caden: Yes this one is especially painful **

The days proceeding Caden's encounter with the grey haired main were simple. tests involving mazes all morning five minutes rest then fighting something that was faster than light then water and 5 more minutes rest and running while something that looked like a demon from hell chased him. then a scientist did medical tests on him. He noticed that a new scientist was now doing the tests. He seemed slightly gentler. He didn't need anyone to restrain Caden because he was too exhausted to fight back with anything but words. "Why are you people doing this?" he asked. "if we don't control you then you'll kill us all" Caden stared at the man. "We never did anything to you. Kara never hurt anyone and those humans were never a threat, they where just brave enough to fight you people when they saw you dragging people out of their homes. I think the real monsters here are human" He said with irritation.

The scientist had finished eating his dinner when they brought the half vampire in. He was strapped to a rolling examination table. The scientist winced, he knew that he had been assigned to this particular creature but he had hoped some one more experienced would do this procedure. He glanced casually over at the half-vampire and raised an eyebrow. "why did you but duct tape over its mouth?" the gaurds looked embarrassed as they removed they're face gaurds. "It was shouting obscenities at us" He readied the needle and began to prep it for the injection. From what he had seen from file footage it was painful and he wished that they would at least have sedated it before the sedatives rendered it useless he had felt nothing when it came to the adult fully turned vampires, the specimens they had acted distant and refused to speak. however the young half vampire was very emotional just like a normal teenager, the file footage of him in his cell aparently occasionally crying out in his sleep made him seem even more human. Somethings about him reminded him about his son. then he remembered what had happened to his son. and he stuck the needle into the boy's arm and pushed down the plunger. -

it burned like acid and it felt like some one had set him on fire as well. He wasn't asshamed that he screamed out in pain, in a cry of mortal fear and primal pain. It was burning away everything that made him himself. and then he was gone. -

-  
>the scientist found it painful to watch the nanobots take effect. when the boy stopped screaming and any of the intelligence or fear in his eyes left, the sceintist took off the restraints and his gaurds told the boy to return to his cell. the boy got up and did as he was told but it was almost eerie and unnatural the way he moved now. when he was alone he put his head in his hands"what am I doing?"<p>

**I'll be posting some more of this very soon**


End file.
